A Lingering Sense of Sadness
by BonnieBun
Summary: After Freddy Fazbear's reopened, Mike is approached by the new owner to be the night guard again. Strangely enough, he agrees, and everything is (almost) normal again. But when he is asked to retrieve a laptop from the backstage, he finds something else as well. No, this isn't a romance fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy!**

**(Note: In this fic, Bonnie is referred to as ****female.****)**

**EDIT: For all of those who are following the story, I figured I'd update you here: the sister story is now up! It's called 'A Haunting Sense of Guilt' and should be on my page. While this story is done and the second story doesn't have to do with any suggestions that I have received through reviews, I have decided to do something: on the Tumblr blog fnaf-prompts I'm going to write the suggested chapters as requests! Keep an eye on that page for when your suggestion will be written! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, they've made my day xoxoxo**

…

"Yeah, so do you think you could grab that for me, Mike?"

An overwhelming feeling of chilling dread spread down Mike Schmidt's spine. He most definitely didn't want to leave the secured room – which wasn't really completely safe itself – but knew he would have to retrieve the item in questioning to get on the owner's good side.

"Yes," he hesitated, swallowing the lump that rested in his throat, "Absolutely. You can count on me, sir."

"Good, thanks a lot. It shouldn't take you more than five minutes." His boss then let out a deep, gruff laugh. "And if you happen to run into Freddy and the gang, tell them I said hello!"

Mike forced himself to chuckle a bit, because he wasn't too sure if his boss knew that the animatronics were murderous psychopaths once the clock hit six. Judging by the way the older man had worded his sentence, Mike was almost positive he was joking with the (still) underpaid guard.

The owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria hung up on the other line and Mike's shaking hand slowly placed the phone back on the receiver. All he had to do was go and get the boss's laptop which he had left on a shelf in the backstage while demonstrating the upgraded, new animatronic parts to a group of robotics students on a field trip. Except, there was only one problem: that would involve leaving the safety of the monitors and walking around with the animatronics _very _close by.

But, what if doing that got him a raise? It wasn't much, but every little favor counted. He had worked for Freddy's as the night guard before – back in 1993 – and he had been paid four dollars a week. Now, he was being paid $9.25 to do it, but raises were always well appreciated, especially when he had a daughter at home to take care of. They had offered to pay him two dollars more than the minimum wage to get him to come back. Because he was a sucker, of course he had. But he also expected that the animatronics wouldn't try to stuff him in a suit since they were all fixed up real nice.

Oh, was he wrong.

Nervously, Mike checked all the cameras again to make sure where the animatronics were. The curtains on Pirate's Cove were now kept open 24/7 since they remodeled it, and at the moment, Foxy was contently standing on the deck of his ship, eyes steadily on the camera. Freddy's eyes were only seen in the bathroom stalls, but it was easy to tell he was there. The candy-colored rabbit lingered by the kitchen, her permanent smile plastered eerily across her face (that didn't mix well with her blacked out eyes at all). Mike could tell by the sound coming from the east hall that she was on the move, but he left the doors alone. The other animatronic was nowhere to be found; she was probably in the kitchen somewhere.

His legs shook terribly as Mike lifted himself up from the comfortable office chair, setting the monitor on the desk in front of him. Time to sprint straight into the battlefield.

He left through the west door, the carpet making quiet shuffling sounds as the heels of his feet dragged the nearly brand-new checkered floors. As he emerged into the dining area, he saw Foxy's head snap almost instantly to the side, faint whirring sounds audible as well as his eyes adjusted themselves to see the guard better. Mike froze in place, beads of sweat beginning to roll down his forehead so badly you'd have thought he'd just ran a mile. Gathering the courage to step forward, he slowly began to move across the dining room, weaving through the tables. Foxy's head followed him the whole way, with Mike watching him in return—and fear of his safety.

"Hi, Foxy…" Mike choked in a whisper, taking his focus away from the robot fox to scan the rest of the room before taking the next step. His heart shot out of his chest and he fell into the chair behind him when he noticed the blue, porcelain-faced rabbit standing only two tables away from him, silently watching with her chaotic green eyes.

"S-Stay there!" Mike yelped, stumbling into the table again, quickly turning his head to fix the chair before looking at the rabbit again. Absolutely nothing about her moved an inch. "Let's pause the game a moment, y-yeah?" He backed up toward the end of the aisle. Now all he would have to do is change his direction by a ninety degree angle and back up some more and he would hit the backstage door. "I'm not trying to provoke you, I'm just grabbing something." The bunny stayed put, smiling wide like she always did. Mike looked behind him for a few steps to make sure he wasn't going to back right up into an animatronic. The backstage was much darker than it used to be back in the nineties, so he could never see too well when watching that room. All he knew was that Freddy went back there a lot more than he had before the restaurant had closed, so fingers crossed he wasn't in there now.

Mike's sweating, clammy hand gripped so tightly onto the doorknob he thought he would pull it off. He never liked to leave the back office. Ever.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Mike grinned to try to mask his fear, waving a few fingers at the animatronic. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Stay there…"

With that, he went inside the backstage.

…

Upon opening the door, he was hit in the face with so much dust that he encountered a chain of sudden sneezes. You could definitely tell that nobody went back here often, because all of the light bulbs were burned out and the room looked exactly the same as it did back in the 90s, whereas the rest of the restaurant had been remodeled quite nicely.

Thankfully, Freddy wasn't back there, so Mike's nerves loosened and the knot sitting on the base of his spine untwisted itself, putting him at ease for the moment.

He could barely see and squinting only made the matters worse, so he began to carefully feel around the shelves for the laptop. First, there was nothing but disembodied mascot heads (that hopefully were empty), spare parts, and empty sections of the metal structures. Mike let out a sigh. He wasn't paid enough for this.

Nearing the corner of the room, he shuffled sideways so he didn't happen to walk right into a piece of something that could've been jutting out. If there was something, he was expecting it to poke him in the side, and that would be when he moved. Instead, his ankle suddenly hit something thick that he _wasn't_ expecting and he tripped, crashing directly into one of the metal shelves.

Mike gripped two shelves with white knuckles, gaining his footing again. Once he was done being shaken from the fall, he turned to see what it was he tripped on.

There were four possible things he could've tripped on, but he only hit one—and that was an animatronic's leg. More specifically, a purple one.

Mike's jaw hung open a bit in awe as he floated toward the corner. In the midst of twenty years, he had forgotten almost completely about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza until they had called him, wanting him to work there again. He _had, _however, forgotten all about Bonnie and Chica, who sat limp and motionless in that one corner. Chica's suit was ripped from disrepair, her infamous "Let's Eat!" bib no longer on her neck, its whereabouts unknown. One side of her jaw was disconnected from her face and hung loosely. Her eyes were blacked out not from possession but of deactivation instead, her head resting rather human-like against Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie's suit had two extra buttons that must've been added after Mike left all those years ago, but other than that, there wasn't much change in her, save for a few rips here and there and the lack of a damn face.

Mike grew extremely puzzled when a pang of emotion hit him in the chest. It was extremely sad to see the two basically dead, coming to rest in that one dusty corner of the restaurant that no one ever went in. Even if they had tried to kill him all those years ago, it was very uncomfortable to see them like that. All those kids that were grown up now; had they any idea what their heroes looked like and that they were replaced by Candy-Coated-Porcelain-Face and Miss-Chica-Knockoff-But-Is-Now-A-Duck? They wouldn't want to see this. It was sad. Mike suddenly felt empathy for those kids, but remembered that he was looking for the laptop. Catching one last glance at the two animatronics, he started his search for the laptop again, blindly groping the shelves.

Eventually, his fingertips caught feeling of smooth plastic, and he slid the laptop into his grip. Ironically, he didn't feel relief. The knot returned to his back and dread lumped in his throat like starch, sick to his stomach at the fact that he'd have to walk back into vulnerability.

He tucked it under his left arm and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door forward. Instead of it opening smoothly, it hit an object that was in the way of the door. There was porcelain-face, smiling twistedly at Mike through the small opening.

Mike let out a yell of terror and ripped the door closed, locking the lock as if it would do anything. He fell backward into the island that sat in the middle of the room in shock, setting the laptop next to a naked exoskeleton. He would wait a bit before leaving the room.

He stood in silence, his breathing synced with the raspy, pained breathing that was coming from the same room…

Wait, what?

Mike let out another yell, frantically scanning the room for Freddy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Slowly leaning against the island, he decided that it was just his imagination, waiting for another minute, thinking about how much longer he had until he got to go home. His thinking was interrupted by a sudden, loud, pained sound of inhalation that sounded all-too familiar. Mike froze again, not moving an inch. He was then met by a collection of clicks and whirrs, and out of the corner of his eye, he could make out two tiny red dots in the corner.

"I miss the kids, Mike." Slowly groaned a female-sounding monotone voice, followed by more raspy breathing. Mike knew exactly who it was and was extremely panicked, turning carefully at the corner to look at Bonnie, whose head twitched in a similar way that it used to right outside his door, only at a much smaller scale. In this instance, it was twitching to adjust her eyes, which were trying to focus on the frightened security guard. The latter went completely cold with terror; how did Bonnie know his name?

"I miss being onstage," she croaked, her head going still, facing Mike. He neared her, wondering why she wasn't completely deactivated. She sure looked like it.

"Why would… they… rid… of… us…?" Her system seemed to be running slow, as all of her words had several second intervals between them. It might've been Mike's mind, but he could've sworn he heard emotion in that robotic voice of hers that used to sing along with Freddy. All three of them always appeared to be overjoyed when onstage, but he always thought it was an act. Freddy, he could see it being one. Chica? He would never know. But Bonnie… had she been?

"Chica… Chica…" her head turned to look at the head resting on her shoulder, "She used to… be aware back here… like… me. But then one day… she… stopped responding to… me."

Mike knelt down on one knee so his face could be level with Bonnie's eyes, that brightened and dimmed at random. She turned her head again so she could see him and her left arm started spurring mechanical sounds, as if she was trying to move it.

"Dust mus…t've gotten into… her… cortex." She let out a struggling, distressed sigh. "I… miss… her…"

Mike felt so bad for the animatronic, despite the fact she hunted him down all those years ago. He had lost his best friend in a car accident a few years back and the following months after were the worst of his life, so he could actually understand where Bonnie was coming from. Bonnie didn't say anything for a minute and stared at Mike, as if she was expecting him to respond. He wasn't sure what to say – his mind failed to find the words, so he just awkwardly looked at the floor, clicking his tongue. Bonnie inhaled again and he looked back up, listening again.

But she didn't say anything. She just looked back down at Chica and didn't move her head, and decided to get back up and see if candy-bunny was still there. He scooped up the laptop and slowly twisted the doorknob, pushing the door out. He was delighted to see that he was in the clear.

Mike turned his head back to the corner, smiling at her sadly. "Bye, Bon—"

"—Mike, please stay… and talk… to me. I miss human… contact. I miss… the children. I miss… being onstage… being normal… being Bonnie Bun…"

Hesitantly, Mike closed the door and stood in front of it, hugging the laptop to his chest. He wasn't really afraid anymore, willing to let the poor robot vent a little more.

"I am… full of… an uncomfortable… bug, if you will, Mike. This bug… is making my circuits.. . run strangely, and there… is… this… lingering… sense of something I cannot explain." Her jaw had not moved at all throughout the entire encounter. There must've been a speaker that was concealed by her face that helped her voice be heard, while her jaw just moved at random. She cut him off before he could open his mouth to speak.

"Is this… Is this what had caused children… to leak tears when… they… would drop pizza or when… young ones… would see how large and und… er… stand… ing… ly scary we could be…?" Bonnie's arm stopped clicking because it suddenly jolted up as she gained control of it again. At first, fear shot through Mike's body, wondering if her legs would work too and it would be back to square one. Instead, her arm moved over to Chica and rested itself on her arm. Fear replaced itself with sadness.

"I do not understand… my cortex cannot decode what this sense is. Mike… is this… sadness?"

Mike stood still for a second before swallowing and nodding his head. "Yes, Bonnie," he said quietly, "You're sad."

"I… do not like sadness, Mike."

"Neither do I."

There was uncomfortable silence, but it spoke many more words than they ever could. Finally, Mike stood up and walked to the door, opening it wide. As he went to step out into the dining room, he heard her gravelly breathing again.

"Don't forget… me, Mike." He peeked back into the doorway at the limp animatronic. "Please… let me live on… in… your mind. Do not let me die there."

He nodded firmly and gave her a sincere smile. "I won't, Bonnie."

He expected her to respond to him, but she looked at Chica again, sighing with her newly-discovered sadness. He closed the door behind him and with strange confidence, strode right across the dining room, Freddy a few tables over.

The man that spoke to him on the phone all those years ago that let him know about their AIs and free-roam mode and all that; his words echoed in his mind.

_So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?_

Never would Mike had thought he'd agree more.

…

**Yay! That was real fun to write. I'd love it if you'd leave a review, but please, no flames; I will take negative reviews if they're civil. There is now a second chapter, so if you're interested, it's there!**


	2. Extra Chapter

**Here is an 'extra chapter' that I didn't plan on writing, but since you guys wanted it, here it is! Enjoy!**

The next day, Freddy's was just as packed as it was on the grand re-opening day, the restaurant buzzing with children that were shorter than the height of the tables. The three animatronics played their instruments on the stage, singing along to pop songs that the radios made stale from overplaying. Did the kids mind? No, not at all. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was loaded with colorful lights and loud music and the awesome smell of pizza and they _loved it._

Porcelain-face sported a glitzy, glittery purple guitar, while Chica-Knockoff had what appeared to be a keyboard; the both of them had such realistic movements that even if you weren't a three year old kid, it would be really easy to believe they were actually playing their instruments instead of just expertly moving their fingers and arms. Freddy, of course, had his microphone and sang with the two of them while Foxy did his own thing inside the cove. Kids ate up the idea of being a pirate and absolutely loved spending time in there.

A tiny girl that came with a large group of people grew bored with the arcade games and decided to explore. She walked around curiously, taking note of the bustle of the restaurant, and thought it was cool how you could hear the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen over the band's playing. The floors were such a pretty red-and-black checkered pattern and hurt your eyes when you looked at it, but she didn't care. She floated past the bathrooms, even taking a peek inside to see what they looked like out of the spirit of being a kid. The animatronics on stage towered over her; they would even if they weren't on stage. There was a group of kids sitting very close, their mouths wide open in awe at the robotic band. The girl thought it was pretty cool, too, but she didn't want to watch them right now. She fluttered past all the kids, knowing that she was getting away with something by wandering around the restaurant silently because she knew her parents wouldn't want her roaming. She had to see everything she possibly could before she got in trouble.

The short girl stopped in the middle of the packed dining room, placing her tiny hands on her hips as she scanned the room, determined.

She lit up at the sight of a door she hadn't noticed before. There were adults in front of the kitchen door and in front of the entrances to the back hallways, but there were no guards there.

_"Employees Only"!_

Her fast paced walk grew into a run as the eager girl made a beeline for the door, weaving in and out between people that were walking in the aisles. Very quickly did she make it to said door, a smile from ear to ear as she reached up and twisted the doorknob, letting herself in.

…

The girl sneezed a few times, throwing her head down dramatically with each one and her hair messing itself up. At first, she couldn't see anything through the thick layer of dust that practically replaced the oxygen in the room, but once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a collection of mascot heads. It gave a very eerie vibe to the room, and for a moment, the child was a bit frightened. But, before she knew it, she was fine again and interest in all of the heads trickled in like water.

She took slow steps forward, focusing on a mask of the porcelain rabbit, reaching out to touch it with a shaking hand. Her fingertips brushed against the smooth surface in wonder, not even stopping to think why they were there.

She was so absorbed in the uniqueness of the room, she hadn't even heard the curious clicks and whirrs coming from the back of the room at first. But when she did, they were loud, and horror started to boil in her blood.

"Huh?" she hugged her arms close to her, looking around the room in terror, "Who's there?"

"A… a… child…?" Bonnie's red dots for eyes turned themselves on and her head began to violently twitch as her servos struggled to return to their normal state.

The girl's mouth hung open, frozen in both shock and terror, and she began to back up very slowly toward the door, then all at once. Bonnie began to click in fear that she would leave and tried to force her head to stop moving, realizing she was scaring the child.

"N… o…! Please, d-d-do not… leave me…!" She was trying to speak much faster than her cortex would allow, resulting in her voice chopping itself up. The girl's hand squeezed onto the doorknob, but she didn't leave. Instead, she watched to see what it was speaking to her. Bonnie's raspy breathing then pursued as she struggled to get her limbs to move. Her arms and her legs all began to click loudly as she tried to get the heavy things to budge.

"I am… so very… lonely…" Bonnie admitted, wanting nothing more than to smile at the child, but was disabled to by the lack of everything but a jaw, "I have n… ot… seen a… child… in years."

The brunette cautiously took her hand off the doorknob and inched toward Bonnie. Due to the dust, she couldn't make out much of the animatronic yet.

"Hey, are you alright?" She whispered, coming closer to the twitching robot, "You sound hurt." Leaning forward, she squinted in the face of Bonnie, and a few seconds later, she realized something very crucial.

"You don't have a face!" She screamed, skidding backwards in fear and smacking her little head on the side of the island in the middle of the room. Bonnie panicked again and her servos began to slow down.

"Do n-n-n-not panic… darling…! I did… not m-mean to s….care you… I will… not… hurt you… I… promise."

The girl rubbed the back of her head and took a few steps toward Bonnie again. "You don't sound like the other robots."

"O-Oh, do… I… not…?" Bonnie pondered in a way of asking herself as well. She finally managed to gain control of her right arm with a jolting click and moved it slowly toward her head, placing her giant palm where her cheek would be. "That… my dear… is because I am old. V-V-Very o-old…"

The young girl was growing used to the giant robotic rabbit already and sat on one of Bonnie's legs that Mike had tripped on the night earlier. She smiled at the dusty, sad thing.

"Who are you?"

Bonnie's head jolted with a side, her cortex recognizing the question, which used to be asked to her on a daily basis. With no effort at all, the speaker toward the center of her head hidden in all of the visible mechanical parts blurted,

"Me? I-I-I'm your rockin' gal, Bonnie B-B-Bun!"

Almost immediately after, Bonnie regained control of her other arm with a loud click and she let out a very monotone 'ha-ha-ha-ha-ha'.

"I'm… very apolo…getic… of that. I am… programmed… to respond… with… that sentence. It is… very s-suddenly said… and loud."

"That's okay." Clemmy gently pet the purple, squarish calf she sat on to see if it was soft. "So you're Bonnie?"

"Yes… what might… be… your name, darling…?"

"Me? I'm Clementine!"

"W-W-Well, hello… Clementine… welcome to Freddy… Fazbear's P-Pizza."

Clementine grinned wide at the collection of wires and buttons in front of her, but then saw out of the corner of her eye the yellow mass leaning against her new friend.

"Who's that?" she pointed. Bonnie turned her head slowly (as she couldn't go any faster) at Chica, and exhaled, her 'breath' strained.

"That… my dear… is Chica. S-She's my… b-b-b-b-best… f-friend…" That lingering feeling she had told Mike about was coming back, and it began to grow overwhelming. But she needed to hide it from the child. This was the first child she'd seen in over 20 years; she needed to keep it together.

"Is _she _hurt?" Clementine worried, getting off of Bonnie's leg and bouncing over to Chica, reaching out to touch her broken jaw. Bonnie made a pained inhaling sound.

"No… n-no… she is just… a v-v-very lazy… robot. She l-loves to sleep…" She knew she couldn't project too much emotion into her voice anyway; she just hoped it wasn't obvious she wasn't lying. "C-Cheeks is a… friendly… one, t-t-t-too."

The limp animatronic on her shoulder was poked and prodded by the curious little girl, who also tried to fix her jaw, which was just barely light enough for her to lift.

"Well when she wakes up, tell her I said hello."

Sadness. Sadness, sadness, sadness. Bonnie began to struggle to breathe (which never made sense to her anyway why she made sounds similar to breathing, that's just how their mechanics were made). She placed one of her arms down on Chica again. Sadness ached. Sadness was terrible. This newlyfound emotion… it wasn't good. At all. Instead of having an exoskeleton, Bonnie felt like she was a completely empty suit, useless without her friend. But the child, oh, she must act normal for the child. What is the emotion she needed to emit? To keep the child entertained…?

"I most… defin… itely will."

She was almost positive Clementine was waiting for her to say something else, but she was too absorbed in the sadness that she almost forgot she was there. Chica, who laid on her shoulder for 20 years… did she ever feel sadness over not being on stage? At first, Bonnie and Chica _had to've _shared the sadness of not being able to entertain anymore. But Bonnie's… it had evolved. Soon enough, the uncomfortable bug had morphed from missing entertaining to the result of Chica no longer saying anything. She could remember that day the most out of all the ones she had ever seen; the day Chica shut down.

"Chica, do you think they would mind if we got up and got our cupcake and guitar?" Bonnie had asked her, her voice still normal and not full of dust and damage. Chica hadn't responded for a minute, but Bonnie didn't think much of it. It took a few for the animatronics' cortexes to restart once they had automatically shut down; it was similar to a human falling asleep.

"Chica, you hear me?" No response. Could her servo still be locked up?

She decided to wait for her to restart. She spent that entire day patiently sitting on the floor, adjusting her cute little red bowtie, quietly singing the songs she sang when the pizzeria was open, just waiting for Chica to restart and chirp, "Morning, Bonnie!" like she always did.

But… she didn't. Ever again.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" Clementine's high voice broke Bonnie out of the past stored in the memory card in her cortex and she tried to make it obvious she was looking at the child by dimming and brightening the two red dots in the center of her mechanical makeup.

"Y-Y-Yes, dar… ling. Why… do… you ask…?"

"You're twitching real bad."

Oh. Indeed she was; her head was going crazy, a sudden jolt of power suddenly surging through her jaw and making it move as well. Clementine nervously backed away but didn't think Bonnie was going to hurt her. It was just that the sight of her glitching could be a bit disturbing.

Bonnie had to try very hard to get it to stop, it most likely caused by… sadness. Yes, it was the sadness that got her. Poor old Bonnie, can't even control her wires anymore…

"So, umm…" Clemmy twiddled her thumbs, glancing up at Bonnie, "Can you sing like they can?"

Sing! "D-D-Dear, of… course, I can sing…! H-Here…!" The purple rabbit's legs began to click wildly again, eager to sing for a child yet again. She was trying extremely hard to stand, even moving her arms and pushing them off the ground to boost her up, but her legs were like concrete. Chica on her shoulder wasn't helping, either.

Clementine caught the drift of what Bonnie was trying to do and shook her head. "No, no, you don't have to get up! That's okay, you don't have to sing for me."

"D-Do… not be… rid… iculous, darling! I m-may… not… be… able to… stand, but… s-s-surely I can… sing…!"

She thought quickly what song she had sung last, bringing it up into her memory so she could prepare to sing it. It was odd to sing without Freddy, but he came and saw her every night, so there wasn't as much emptiness in her voice that there could've been. It was also odd to sing without instruments, but she'd have to manage. Her jaw automatically opened even though there was no face to help add expression, and the speaker in her throat finally played music…

_"And I don't want the world… to see… me…"_

Her voice was terribly out of tune, key, and was very slow. It was also very robotic and didn't sound human at all. She wanted nothing more than a face to feel even just a tad bit normal again. But the child seemed intrigued, so she continued.

_"Cause I… don't t-think that they'd understand…"  
><em>

Was it excitement or… disapproval, that was on Clementine's face now? Bonnie began to worry. She could feel the raspy panicky breaths wanting to return but she fought them off.

_"W-W-When everything's… made to be… broken—"_

"—Wait, Bonnie," Clementine smiled, and Bonnie began to worry. Did she not do good enough? Was the child disappointed?

"You have a wonderful voice, but I don't know that song!" She did not seem disappointed at all, just apologetic. Bonnie felt relief. All she had to do was think of another one that the child WOULD know… she was forgetting that it wasn't the nineties anymore. Kids must listen to different music nowadays.

Suddenly, she thought of a song Clementine _had _to have known.

"If I… had a face… I'd b-be smiling right now," Bonnie said, her voice somewhat lifted, "T-T-Tell me, darling… do you know… this… one…?"

Breathing in to try and clear the speaker of all the dust that cluttered it, Bonnie sang out again, but with much more ease.

_"You are… my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine…"_

Clementine grinned ear to ear and Bonnie became thrilled. She was entertaining… it was like old times…

_"You make m-me happy_

_When… skies… are grey…"_

It was another bug now. This bug was not uncomfortable, no… this one seemed to brighten the room. It felt like it could spread to Chica any minute now and wake her up, making everything okay. She would sing too. What was this bug?

_"Y-Y-You'll never know… dear…_

_How much… I love… you…_

_Please don't t-take my sunshine away…"_

Clemmy opened her mouth with a big breath and then Bonnie realized what was happening, and the bug grew warmer. She prepared her voice as well, making sure that her servos didn't slow her down and wouldn't make her sing a second behind.

_"I'll always love you,_

_And make you happy,_

_But only if you say the same…"_

She had never sang with a human before, let alone a child. But with Clemmy's high, sweet voice and Bonnie's low, robotic voice, it sounded awesome. Almost familiar…

_"But if you leave me to love another,_

_You'll regret it all someday…"_

**She sounded like Chica.**

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine…_

_You make me happy, _

_When skies are grey…"_

And Bonnie sat there, unable to move her legs, but full of that bug while singing with the young girl. The brown haired child held her hands in each other, nervous to sing in front of this friend of hers she had made, but bellowed her tiny lungs out nonetheless. Entertaining… smiling faces… it was like old times.

_"You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you…_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

It was great to finally exercise the voice that had stayed put inside Bonnie all those years. The room was so bright from this bug she could clearly see all of the mascot heads that rested idly on the shelves. Including her own.

Clemmy looked back at the closed door, but spoke anyway.

"Your voice is so pretty, Bonnie," she said, turning back at the animatronic, "I wish you were still out there with them."

Bonnie exhaled. "T-Thank you, darling…" It was such a shame it was such a chore to sing anymore; she'd never thought to sing to herself after the pizzeria closed at the end of the day. But the sound of her own, robotic yet charming voice made her feel 20 years younger.

The girl tenderly smiled at her, putting her arms behind her back. "I probably should go back out there now. I'm not really supposed to be in here."

"O-O-Okay, Clementine. H-Have fun, and… if you… get the chance, t-tell Freddy… and Foxy… I said h-hello."

Clemmy nodded firmly and waved at the purple rabbit, skipping to the door and opened it, dust particles dancing in the orange light spilling into the room from the outside. She then softly shut the door behind her, leaving Bonnie and Chica behind where they'd been for years.

The warm bug remained, however.

Bonnie was hit with realization.

Was this bug… happiness?

…

A long time had passed and Bonnie's servos were beginning to lock up when the black door was opened again. There was no more music playing, so she assumed it was the end of the day. Lifting her heavy head up with admitted difficulty, she adjusted her eyes and expected to see Freddy, but instead, a young girl ran over to her. Bonnie barely had time to react when the girl threw her arms around her broad mechanical shoulders, squeezing her tight.

"Bye, Bonnie," Clemmy said, kissing the animatronic on her cheek, "See you next time!"

With that, she ran out of the room as quickly as she came in, shutting the door behind her.

The purple animatronic was left in awed confusion. It felt strange to be loved by people again. They all forgot about her. She was stuffed in a back room with her companion, left to be nothing more than a memory…

If she were able, she'd have smiled. Resting her head against Chica's, she began to think about all of the things that had happened in the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

She remembered being onstage for the first time with just Freddy and his old golden suit in 1969. She remembered watching the construction of Pirate's Cove. She could remember being introduced to Foxy and Chica, then help the kids get to safety during the Bite of '87, all the while singing to them to calm their nerves. Everything that had ever happened, she remembered in seconds. She lived years in minutes.

She didn't mind singing the same songs for 20 years. She didn't mind it when a child would hug her and pull away and have them leave bodily fluid on the front of her suit. Not at all. It was a blast.

Bonnie didn't want the warm bug that she discovered to ever go away. It brought a sense of hope and made it seem like it was all gonna be okay.

…

5:56 pm. Mike exploded between the sets of dining room chairs and tables in the darkness, racing to the backstage before the other animatronics could leave their posts. He had been to a garage sale earlier that afternoon and found items that were sold many, many years before during the restaurant's close. In one hand was a large cupcake on a teacup plate that for some reason had eyes. In the other, a single-necked, flying-V model pink bass guitar. It didn't have strings you could pluck; no, it was just for decoration. But he knew someone who would greatly appreciate the company of both things.

"Bonnie?" Mike waded through the dust to the corner. He placed Chica's cupcake on the island next to the endoskeleton and held the guitar the proper way, standing in front of the animatronics. Bonnie was leant against Chica's head.

"Hey," he repeated, kneeling down, still holding Bonnie's bass. He nudged her leg, but still no response. The red dotted eyes didn't brighten and her head didn't twitch. She still rested comfortably against Chica, her right arm holding the animatronic chicken's.

"Bonnie?" Mike began to worry now, placing the bass in Bonnie's lap to see if she'd do anything. He waited for several minutes, but the purple rabbit failed to move an inch. Finally understanding what had happened when the lump in his throat formed, Mike moved the cupcake on the island next to Chica and left Bonnie's guitar in her arms, quietly backing out of the room.

By the time he was back into the security room, the animatronics were out. Porcelain-face lingered in the women's bathroom, Foxy was inside the Cove, and the other one whose name he couldn't remember was in the kitchen. He had lost Freddy.

Frantically checking the cameras, he stopped when he hit backstage. Sure enough, there he was, just standing back there like Bonnie used to all those years ago, just staring at the camera. Mike decided to keep the camera on him, but they suddenly all went out. He hit the door buttons to close them and opened the monitor again.

Every room had the cameras returned, except for backstage.

It stayed out the entire night and Freddy was nowhere to be found.

…

**And with that, this story draws to a close. I really enjoyed writing it! Well, once again, I'd love it if you'd drop a review and enjoy the rest of your day surfing Fanfiction!**


End file.
